User talk:Lego lord
Hi there! Welcome to the LEGO Batman wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Lego Batman Wiki:Nominations page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here at the LEGO Batman wiki, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Professor Nonya Floopinhagin (Talk) 03:29, April 29, 2011 Request for leadership Dear Lego Lord, You requested the leadership-rights for this wikia. Unfortunately, I ''already am the chairman here, thereby meaning that your wish cannot be granted. I am sorry. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC). Editing Batman Wikia Dear Lego Lord, More-or-less; I am a prude, thereby meaning that I do not like morbid things like Batman's newer portrayal is. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, Both. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, I like neither the Batman films nor the Batman comics because they are morbid. I suppose that I ''would like the films if they were non-morbid, Robin appeared in them, and the Joker was a goofy, harmless prankster instead of a sadistic, insane, foolish sociopath who does terrible things to people and makes foolish decisions. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC). Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Lego Lord, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go and edit there if you wish. The webaddress is "http://www.batmantheanimatedwiki.wikia.com." Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC). MOCpages account Dear Lego Lord, I do not have a MOCpages account, but I do have a Lego one, which thereby allows me to share my Lego creations on any Lego website. My username is the same as my wikia one. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, Sorry; my Lego username is "Professor-Nonya-Floopinhagin11." Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC). Leadership-rights acquired Dear Lego Lord, Congratulations! I have decided to make you the co-chairman of this website. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 13:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC). Getting this website more noticed Dear Lego Lord, Since you are the co-chairman now, could you please send advertisements to the editors of other websites via messaging to get the Lego Batman Wiki more noticed? Because it hardly has any editors right now. In fact, the only current editors as of right now are you, A Wikia Contributor, and I. There used to be 3 editors of this website named "JonTheMon" (who is the former chairman), "I Need A Name," and "Muira," but they all left. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 14:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, I agree. We shall create a webpage with 10 rules of this website on it. I will make the first 5, whereas you will make the 5 remainders. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 15:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC). What "co-chairman" and "leadership-rights" mean Dear Lego Lord, By "co-chairman" I mean "co-administrator/bureacrat." You have the administrator/bureacrat rights. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 15:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC). P.S. Anyway, let us get started on managing this website, shall we? Lego Batman Wiki rules Dear Lego Lord, I have finished my share of making the rules of this website. The webpage is entitled "Lego Batman Wiki:list of policies." What do we do next? Maybe it could be something that you could help me do to get you used to your "leadership" (Also Known As "administrator/bureacrat") rights. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 15:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC). Next thing to do Dear Lego Lord, What do you think we ought to do with this website next? Did you not say that you wanted to change the name? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 21:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, Yes. That logo is alright with me. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC). Bureacrat Dear Lego Lord, Sometime ago, you asked if I was a bureacrat. Well, I am. By the way, thank you for helping me to run this website; you have been really helpful. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC). Uh...huh? Dear Lego Lord, You do not understand. I do things differently because I have A.D.H.D., Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, and Autism, thereby meaning that I have a different way of thinking as well as doing things, so that is probably why I send messages excessively. I am sorry to say that your membership as well as your administrator (or "leadership" as I call it) rights have been revoked, thereby meaning that you have been banned. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 14:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC). Dear Lego Lord, I am very sorry. StarNinja99's signature was similar to yours. Please forgive me. I have un-banned you and given you your administrator/bureacrat-rights back. By the way, StarNinja99 is kind of a weirdo. Signed, 21:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I like this website's new look. Good thinking on that one. Administrator-rights Dear Lego Lord, I gave your rights back to you. By the way, which web-pages do you want to delete? Because, since we are both chairmen of this website, then we both ought to get the other's approval before we do something from now on. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 13:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC). Custom works Dear Lego Lord, Are screenshots of the characters in the videogame okay? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 21:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC). Deleting the "Fear Goons" webpage Dear Lego Lord, I noticed that you deleted the Fear Goons webpage. Well, they actually did appear in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. Maybe you ought to delete ones that you know for sure do not appear in the videogame. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 14:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC). TheScarecrowWiki Dear Lego Lord, An editor named "TheScarecrowWiki" has been creating webpages about how he "is" Scarecrow. Do you think we ought to ban him? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 22:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC).